un fin de semana ¿normal? inazuma eleven version
by sandris-hyuga
Summary: nuestro queridos personajes de Inazuma eleven reciben la visita de 2 amigas que les harán pasar momentos inolvidables y llenos de muchas risas y diversión ADV: leve contenido YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde clara y pacífica, 2 chicas nuevas estaban paseándose por la secundaria Raimon, cuando de repente un profesor que iba pasando por ahí las ve y se las lleva al salón:

-bueno chicos estas son sus nuevas compañeras.

-ohaio. Saludan los estudiantes mirándolas con caras tiernas y ojos brillosos

-wakala que raros. Dice una de las chicas nuevas

-no nos gusto el comentario.

-aff, iniciando y ya con tus comentarios Shizu. Dice la otra chica nueva

-¡jump! Me vale San. Dice Shizu

-ese vocabulario nos es muy conocido. Dijo un chico

-cállate que eres nueva. Dijo San

-tú también lo eres ¬¬. Dijo Shizu

-no, en eso te equivocas desde hace mucho que yo estoy aquí ^^. Dijo San

En eso entra el grupo de Inazuma eleven y al ver a las "nuevas alumnas", más de uno salió corriendo, otros se desmayaron, unos cuantos se quedaron impactados y solo una pequeña fracción estaban felices.

-¿ Que hacen aquí?. Pregunto Endo algo asustado

-pasear. Dijo san

-mentiras, está loca de acá me trajo arrastrada desde mi casita T^T. Dijo Shizu algo llorosa.

-no lo hice sola alguien me ayudo. Dijo San muy alegre

-¿Quien lo hizo?. Dijo Endo en estado re-traumed

-HOLA LEE-ONECHAN ^^. Dijo aphrodi

-hola San. Dice Kazemaru

-hola Kazemaru-kun. Dice san

Pasado un rato sonó el timbre de la salida.

-Fiesta en casa del bipolarsin. Dice Shizu XD

-¡QUE YO NO SOY BIPOLAR!. Dice Fubuki T^T

-si lo eres ¬¬. Dicen los demás.

- le diré a mi hermano. Dice Fubuki

-llorón….bueno todos para la casa de él. Dice San sosteniendo un letrero que decía: "no le tengo miedo a tu hermano".

-púdranse que yo no voy. Dice fudo

-de malas que todos irán. Dice Shizu arrastrándolos con una excavadora.

-aaahhhh!. Gritan todos

-jujujuju esto se venderá como pan caliente. Dicen San y aphrodi con una filmadora cada uno.

- esto huele mal. Dice Endo

-que rico helado ^^. Dice Midorikawa feliz

-de donde sacaste eso?. Pregunta Suzuno

-de ahí. Dice Midorikawa señalando un carrito de helado.

De repente el helado de Midorikawa desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¡MI HELADO! T^T.

-jujujuju matanga. Dice Shizu

-devuélvemelo.

-no quiero.

-waaa ladrona de helado

-jejejejeje y a mucha honra.

-ya llegamos. Dice San

En eso ella frena y todo van a dar de cara al piso y para rematar el piso era de piedra y no de cemento.

-púdranse. Dice Fudo

-púdrete tu y pícate el ano.

-concurso de palabrerías, en esta esquina Shizu y en esta otra Fudo. Dice San con ropa de árbitro de ring.

-eeehhh! Pelea!. Gritan todos en un estadio de lucha libre

-cállense y púdranse. Dice fudo

-no cayes a mis súbditos pelele. Dice Shizu pegándole a fudo

-ay mocosa vete al diablo.

-vete a la verga cabezón.

- exijo divorcio.

-primero no somos esposos y segundo prefiero ser monja que cometer ese pecado.

-O.O= fudo

-jajajajaja la ganadora es Shizu. Dice San dándole el cinturón de oro.

-Wiii me amo y al chocolate. Dice Shizu XD

-y por haber perdido, serás nuestro mayordomo en toda la fiesta y como premio de consolación utilizaras este lindo tutu rosa con zapatillas incluidas.

-¡QUE PUDRETE QUE NO HARE TAL COSA ME OYERON!.Dice fudo

-hazlo te meto el roble de al frente por el trasero me oíste. Dice Shizu muy pero muy seria (algo muy pero muy raro en ella).

-O.O….ok…ok lo hare. Dice fudo

La tarde siguió su curso natural, salvo en la casa de los hermanos Fubuki y atsuya, ya que en ella estaban pasando cosas que no se veían muy a menudo por no decir nunca: Fudo estaba vestido de bailarina, san, aphrodi y Kazemaru filmándolo, sin contar las estupideces del resto del equipo protagonizadas por nada más y nada menos que el capitán Mamoru Endo.

-esto es vergonzoso. Dijo fudo algo enojado y herido en su orgullo.

-jajaja eres un pelele. Dice San

-y no importa todo lo que refunfuñes, esto ira a youtube, a facebook, a twiter jajajaja. Dice aphrodi

-esto es vergonzoso, no sé como ustedes pueden filmar esto. Dice Kazemaru sosteniendo la cámara.

-no te quejes o es que quieres esta en su lugar "kaze-chan". Dijo Aphrodi con algo de picardía

-cállate O/O.

-¿de que me perdí?. Pregunto san algo curiosa

-nada, nada, nada, nada. Se apresuro a responder Kazemaru

-esta fiesta esta muy aburrida, no hay nada divertido ni interesante que hacer. Dijo fudo algo fastidiado.

-eso dices tu. Repuso san

Al poco tiempo fudo desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno, al rato regreso muy dichoso y campante con lo que parecía hacer unas botellas de….!ALCOHOL!

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?. Pregunto Kazemaru algo temeroso por su salud tanto física como mental.

-muajajajajaja la pregunta correcta seria ¿Qué hice con ellas? Muajajajajaja. Dijo fudo con una cara macabra y una sonrisa de loco desquiciado. Al cabo de un rato el ambiente de la fiesta cambio ya que fudo había vaciado todo el contenido de las botellas en las bebidas de los demás (llámense gaseosas o jugos, que inocentes no).

-los embriagaste. Dijo Shizu asustada

-ay ya cállate que así la fiesta será mas entretenida. Respondió fudo

-si como no ahora tengo que lidiar con un grupo de borrachos y todo por tu culpa. Dijo san enojada.

-ha yo me voy. Dijo fudo

-¿a donde?.

-kukukukuku a buscar a kido *¬*.

-pervertido.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP. 2**

En qué momento paso, nadie lo sabe solo se sabe que de un momento a otro todos empezaron a actuar de forma "extraña" (por no decir predecible), cortesía de akio fudo, y los que supuestamente eran normales resultaron ser los más extraños del grupo.

El pobre y no tan pobre de fubuki era perseguido por su gemelo atsuya, solo que el primero estaba persiguiendo a un pobre goenji que ni pitos sabía que estaba haciendo o a qué hora llego a la casa de los hermanos shirou.

-waaa esta casa está llena de borrachos. Decía shizu escondida en un rincón de la sala.

-pero de algo sirven. Dijo san con una filmadora en la mano

-NOOOOO…a san se le activo el gen yaoi corran todos por sus vidas TTOTT. Dijo shizu

-jujujujuju esto está mejor que ira una librería yaoista. Dijo aphrodi.

-porqué será que ya no me extraña verte involucrado en algo así. Repuso suzuno.

En eso comienza a llover y a tronar.

-aahh! Un trueno TT^TT. Gita san

-waaa un rayo TT-TT. Grita shizu mientras corre en círculos

-waaa una avalancha TTOTT. Gita fubuki

-miedosos. Dice endo

-no nos digas miedosos. Gritan los 3 abrazados y llorando

-endo un monstro se comió todos los balones de fútbol. Grito fudo a los 4 vientos

-NOO! . Grito endo y luego se desmayo

-gracias fudo ahora tendré que llamar a una ambulancia por eso. Dijo atsuya algo molesto

-fue un placer (pose súper popular).dijo fudo

- oigan donde están la mancha verde y la mancha cobriza?. Pregunta san algo intrigada

-MI COCINA…..MI NEVERA…MI COMIDA. Gritan los hermanitos shirou, y para su desgracia era cierto, ya que shizu y midorikawa aprovecharon la confusión para escabullirse hacia la cocina y asaltar todo lo que en ella habí repente se escucho un grito por parte de suzuno y nagumo que altero a todos en la casa:

-CORRAN TODOS FUDO LLEGO A SU LIMITE MAXIMO DE BORRACHERA.

fubuki y atsuya

-corran!. Gritan kazemaru y aphrodi

-chaolin pin pin. Dice midorikawa corriendo junto con kazemaru y aphrodi

-fudo déjalos tranquilos. Dice kido

-entonces jugare contigo. Responde fudo

- QUE….O.O….ESTAS LOCO.

-si loco por ti kido-kun *¬*

- X.X= kido

-san corre. Grita shizu corriendo y llevándose a atsuya de los pies

-y que crees que hago. Dice san llevándose a fubuki como costal de papas

-no escaparan de mi muajajajajaja. Dijo fudo con cara de sicópervert

En eso endo despierta de su desmayo y para rematar de un muy pésimo humor por la broma tan sucia que le había hecho fudo:

-FUDO ME LAS PAGARAS!.Grita endo y asentándole un balonazo al mencionado en la cabeza.

-O.O…. el capitán se rebeló….aaahhhhh!...el apocalipsis está sucediendo. Gritan todos los chicos.

-_ endo me las pagaras fudo sobándose la cabeza

-hermanito no me dejes. Dice fubuki traumado después de semejante susto

-sabes que estoy al lado tuyo ¬¬. Dice atsuya con ironía mal disimulada

-jajajajaja esto está mejor que una que una película de comedia. Dice shizu con una filmadora

-porque lo dices?. Pregunta goenji

-por eso. Dice shizu señalando a un aphrodi que estaba aferrado de san cual gato asustado, al verlo todos comienzan a reír incluyendo suzuno (eso realmente si fue raro).

-jajajajaja esto vale oro jujujujuju me voy a volver rica. Dice shizu

-otra que esta incluida en el negocio de san y aphrodi?. Dicen todos asombrados

-no el mío es aparte

-y como se llama. Dice fubuki

- se llama chantaje y es muy productivo jujujujuju.

-con razón sos la compinche de fudo ¬¬. Dicen todos

-ya aphrodi ya paso todo .dice san dándole un beso al mencionado en la mejilla

- grrrr que envidia me da aphrodi. Dice kazemaru algo celoso

-uyuyuy alguien esta celosos…jajajajaja….acaso quieres que te den un beso. Dice shizu burlonamente.

-eh….Ps...Pues si -/-. Dice kazemaru algo apenado

-ok….llamen a fuburra…digo a fuyuka. Dice shizu sin dejar de filmarlo

-WTF….. Prefiero que me bese Edgar…o incluso fudo que a que ella lo haga..=w=.dice kazemaru.

…

En otro lado de la ciudad inazuma:

-achus…siento que están hablando de mi. Dice fuyuka

-no debe ser nada importante a lo mejor es tu imaginación. Dice aki

-tienes razón mejor sigamos con las compras.

…

Volviendo a la casa de los hermanitos shirou:

-ok ok yo lo iba a hacer pero si tu insistes…llamen a Edgar. Dice shizu

- shizu ya deja de molestarlo. Dice san algo fastidiada y dándole un sartenazo a shizu en la cabeza, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a kazemaru.

-dame mi cámara shizu. Dice aphrodi algo enojado y sonrojado

-pero que cagones son peor que kido con la tarea (porque será atsuya porque será)

-te escuche atsuya. Dice kido con una aura maligna al lado suyo

-O.O….a yo no decir nada. Dice atsuya temeroso por su vida

- ya dejen dormir parranda de "#$%&( fudo algo enojado ( no sino que apenas) porque lo despertaron

- tengo hambre. Dicen shizu y midorikawa

-hermanos tenían que ser. Dicen todos

- TIENEN HAMBRE DESPUES DE HABER ACABADO CON TODA MI COCINA. Dice atsuya

-ps que se le va a hacer, tengan. Dice fubuki pasándoles un plato con papas y salsa

-aw, arigato fubuki-kun. Dicen shizu y midorikawa maravillados y abrazándolo

-O/O…de….de nada. Responde el mencionado

-aaahhh!….shizu abrazaste a fubuki y le dijiste kun. Dice san apunto de un colapso

-ok a comer se a dicho. grito shizu

-y ya volvió a la normalidad. Dice kido

-como cosa rara¬¬.dijo san

-es que la comida es sagrada .dice shizu

-yo creo que ella no aguanta ni media dieta. Dice tachimukay

-jajajaja ni la dieta del mar. Dice handa

-mar ¿Dónde?.Pregunta tsunami y luego se tira de plancha en el sofá y comienza a nadar( o al menos a intentarlo).

-ok el trago le afecto. Dijo san

Pasado un rato todos lograron calmarse un poco, solo que la mata del aburrimiento estaba creciendo hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió un juego muy interesante:

-¿Quién quiere jugar a ponerle la cola a fudo..digo al burro?.dijo kido

-yooo. Gritaron todos y luego estallaron en risas al ver a fudo vestido como burro

-jajajajaja esto es una mina de oro puro. Dijo aphrodi con una filmadora

-oiga una pregunta ¿Dónde rayos se metió nagumo que no lo veo desde hace un buen rato?. Pregunto suzuno.

Todos los presentes se pusieron a buscar por toda la casa de los hermanitos shirou, así pasaron casi media hora, hasta que dieron con una matera con una extraña "flor" en ella, al observarla bien, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de nagumo el cual se había escondido al hacerse pasar por una flor:

-soy una flor, soy una flor.

-ya lo perdimos. Dijo suzuno.

Pasado un buen rato y después de las bobadas de nagumo, el cual estúpidamente casi se causa la muerte debido a que irrito de sobremanera a suzuno, y este ultimo quería matarlo a punta de sartenazos por lo que san, shizu y aphrodi tuvieron que intervenir para que eso no sucediera.


	3. Chapter 3

so siento pero se me había olvidado algo:

DICLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECEN, LOS ÚNICOS QUE SI SON SAN, SHIZU Y SUS RESPECTIVAS MASCOTAS (SALDRÁN MAS ADELANTE).

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3<strong>

El tiempo corría lento y torturosamente, y nuestros chicos se morían de aburrimiento, hasta que de repente todos empezaron a sentirse mareados y no era de extrañarse, ya que fudo "accidentalmente" mezclo el alcohol con uno de sus experimentos raros, al final todos terminaron por desmayarse, pero lo que no sabían era que al despertar se iban a encontrar con una gran y no tan grata sorpresa.

...

Al cabo de un rato se despertaron, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y aun algo mareados, el primero en levantarse fue Goenji, y por lo mareado no noto que su cuerpo había cambiado y se dirigió a tomar agua y allí ocurrió el desastre:

-¡AHHHH!.Grito Goenji ya que al verse en un espejo cercano noto que se encontraba en el cuerpo de un…. pollito.

De inmediato los demás despertaron y en vez de ver a Goenji vieron a un "lindo pollito" color naranja.

-oigan y ¿Goenji? Pregunto nuestro querido e inteligentísimo capitán Endo

-idiota estoy aquí abajo….aunque tú también te ves raro…..mejor dicho todos se ven raros. Dijo Goenji algo alterado.

-¡quien fue el o la desgraciado(a) que me convirtió en esto!. Dijo Shizu convertida en un….zorrillo.

Después de semejante alboroto, todos se miraron en el espejo y se pusieron histéricos por la apariencia que habían tomado quedando así:

Endo se había convertido en un búho (que predecible verdad ¬¬), Goenji en un pollito, atsuya en una ardilla, solo que un poco rara (para más información ver la ardilla de la película la era de hielo), Someoka en un aguilucho,nagumo en un perezoso (buscar a sic el perezoso de la era de hielo),Hiroto en un petirrojo, Edgar(que llego mucho antes de lo ocurrido) en un labrador golden(solo que en este caso es color celeste), Tsunami en un erizo de mar, san en un lobo blanco, Shizu en un zorrillo, Midorikawa en un ratón, suzuno en un zorro blanco, aphrodi en un águila blanca, Kazemaru en un gato, Fubuki en un mini oso polar, tachimukai en un erizo terrestre y kido en un mini tigre, pero faltaba alguien, alguien que no se había mostrado ni se había escuchado, lo buscaron por todas partes, hasta que alguien dio con su paradero, estaba escondido detrás de un mueble y no quería salir hasta que lo animaron (bueno prácticamente lo obligaron):

-se jodieron que no pienso salir de aquí.

-sal de ahí idiota o te sacare a la fuerza. Dijo Shizu muy molesta.

-ok..ok ya salgo. Dijo él, al salir todos estallaron de la risa ya que esa persona se había convertido en el animal más gracioso de toda esa pandilla

-jajajaja te ves bien fodo..Digo fudo. Dijo Shizu

-no jodas apestosa.

-jajaja...yo que creía que esto no tenia nada bueno

-callate kido no es gracioso. dijo fudo histerico

y en efectivo, ya que nuestro queridísimo fudo se había transformado en un pequeño y torpe..DODO.

-jajajaja. Rieron todos al uniso al ver al más temido de los Inazuma japan se había convertido en una criatura que en vez de miedo daba risa y era casi imposible tomar en serio.

-saben acabo de notar algo muy interesante. Dijo Kazemaru

-que es. Dijo Fubuki

- que de todos nosotros solo 3 se convirtieron en animales prehistóricos, es decir al parecer internamente no han evolucionado

-jajajaja. Estallaron todos en risa al escuchar el argumento de Kazemaru, ya que en parte tenía razón y la otra era para burlarse todo lo que podían de ellos ya que si estuvieran en estado normal sería un completo acto homicidio-suicida.

-ya dejen de burlarse de nosotros. Replico el trió F.A.N (nombrado así por Shizu por las iniciales de los nombres fudo, atsuya y nagumo).

-ok..Ok, el verdadero problema será como volveremos a la normalidad. Dijo san algo pensativa, todos se quedaron viéndola, la verdad tenía razón, pero cuando la paz reinaba algo o más bien alguien la interrumpió con una enorme explosión que los dejo a todos privados y a otros medio muertos:

-fudo maldito desgraciado te voy a matar. Dijo Shizu lanzando su mejor bomba perfumada.

-corran todos. Grito fudo al divisar la gran nube de olor

Todos se escondieron, y al cabo de un rato se despertaron y salieron de su escondite, con la intención de "castigar" a la causante de semejante atrocidad (la bomba perfumada), al encontrarla, la vieron muy entretenida en la nevera (para variar ¬¬):

-Shizu por que hiciste eso?. Dijo san dándole un zape

-porque los zorrillos son vegetarianos TT^TT. Dijo Shizu llorando

-solo por eso casi nos matas con tu apestosa bomba y dime que comiste. Dijo san súper histérica

-frijoles XD.

-idiota ¬¬.

-ñi ñi ñiñiñiñiñi. Dice Midorikawa

-que?. Dicen todos

-ñi ñi ñiñiñiñiñi. Vuelve a repetir

-que?. Vuelven a repetir, en eso Midorikawa se enoja, se sube a la oreja de kido que es el más atento y allí le dice (prácticamente le grita) lo que dijo para que se los repitiera a los otros:

-QUE NO LES PARECE QUE FALTA ALGUIEN. Le grita a kido.

-no me grites Midorikawa. Dice kido algo aturdido

-que te dijo. Pregunta Endo

-que falta alguien. Dijo kido

En eso todos se ponen a buscar al ser que hacía falta , buscaron y buscaron pero no lo podían encontrar, luego Goenji diviso lo que parecía ser un "algodón de azúcar" todos fueron a ver y se dieron cuenta de que ese "algodón" se movía y para su sorpresa también hablaba:

-soy un algodón de azúcar, soy un algodón de azúcar. Dijo para sorpresa de todos atsuya, el cual para salvar su vida se aferro a lo primero que vio y resulto ser un palo de pincho y se hiso pasar por un algodón dulce.

-eso es plagio exijo derechos de autor. Dijo nagumo enojado.

-definitivamente atsuya es un caso perdido. Dijo Fubuki

-si. Afirmaron Goenji y Someoka

Todos estaban distraídos, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta, y entro nada más y nada menos que el grupo de chicas de Raimon, que al ver a los animales en vez de a sus amigos se decidieron a capturarlos.

-NOO ESPERON SOMOS Endo asustado

-Endo?. Pregunto aki

-si.

-chicas suéltenlos, ellos son los muchachos. Dijo ella, en eso las demás chicas sueltan a todos los animales, después los chicos se dedican a contarles lo sucedido, y por consiguiente casi logran hacer dodo al horno, pero fueron detenidas por san.

-no hagan eso o tendrán cargos penales por eso. Dijo san

-esta bien. Respondieron ellas

-san eres una amargada hubieras dejado que hicieran dodo al horno. Dijo Shizu con una servilleta, un cuchillo y un tenedor.

-tu si no piensas en otra cosa que no sea comida verdad. Dijo kido

-si, aunque la verdad yo estaba pensando en que mejor me hubiera convertido en otro animal.

-en cual Shizu.

-en una oruga caníbal. Dijo Shizu con una mirada no tan sana y algo traumante para los demás, de repente se escucho un grito muy agudo, a lo cual todos acudieron para saber quién era..


	4. Chapter 4

-Fudo porque gritas así. Pregunta kido algo aturdido

-Quien fue el ¡"·$$%% que se comió mi racimo de bananos TTwTT*

-Fodo eres un….por esa bobada nos asustaste así .dice Shizu enojada

- ¬¬U… eres un idiota fudo además fue atsuya el que se los comió. dice san con un mega gotero en la cabeza

-No me digas fodo apestosa y eran míos así que nadie tenía que comérselos y menos atsuya. Dice fodo enojado

-QUE! Yo no fui yo no fui!. Dice atsuya

-Entonces quien fue?. pregunta fudo enojado

-Para saber yo estaba buscando nueces

-…. QUIEN FUE EL MALDITO QUE S ECOMIO MIS BANANOS!

-saben mientras ustedes pelean nosotras vamos a avisarle al entrenador Hibiki sobre esto. Dijeron las chicas para luego salir corriendo donde el entrenador.

**-**saben tengo un poco de hambre. Dijeron Kazemaru y kido

En eso Shizu abraza (mejor dicho asfixia) al pobre de Midorikawa que casi se muere (más de lo que ya estaba) al escuchar eso.

-si se le acercan los mato me oyeron. Dijo Shizu

-que nos referíamos a que queríamos un poco de leche. Dijeron ellos indignados por la falsa acusación de que por ser gatos se querían comer a Midorikawa.

-a bueno, en ese caso ya casi pasa el lechero que es buena onda él les dará leche.

-pero no podemos salir y decirle señor nos regala leche pensara que está loco. Dijeron Kazemaru y kido

-si son idiotas maúllen, aunque si pensara que está loco si ve a alguno de los del trío F.A.N. dijo Shizu

-oye-dijeron el trío fan

-está bien vamos por leche. Dice kido

Kazemaru siguiendo a kido

Mientras los demás fueron por leche, los otros se quedaron con Fodo perdón Fudo para que hiciera un antídoto para dejar de ser animales, en eso vuelven kido y Kazemaru..

-como les fue. Dijo San

-ps bien si omitimos que al lecherón se lo llevaron para el loquero gracias a atsuya. Dijeron ellos

-como asi. Dijo Shizu histérica

-ps..veras…

…**FLASH BACK….**

Estaban kido y Kazemaru esperando al lechero, cuando lo vieron pusieron en marcha su plan, se pusieron a maullar, el lechero al escucharlos se detuvo:

-ay lindos gatitos (definitivamente el lecherón esta algo cegatón ya q no sabe distinguir entre un gato y un tigre).

-miau

-ok tengan un poco de leche. Dijo el lechero, pasándole un plato con leche a cada uno

Cuando en eso apareció un "invitado" inesperado

-señor tiene nueces. Dijo atsuya

-no chico yo no tengo…..nueces. Dijo el lecherón y se quedo atónito ya que en vez de encontrar a un chico s encontró con una ardilla de extraña apariencia de color rosa o naranja, en fin algún color similar al de un algodón de azúcar.

…..**FIN DEL FLASH BACK…**

-atsuya eres un idiota. Dijo Shizu ahorcando al pobre pero no tan pobre de atsuya

-Shizu detente que lo estas matando. Decía san algo alterada

-Wiii seré hijo único un Fubuki muy emocionado él cual dejo en shock a todos los presentes.

-soñar no cuesta nada Fubuki…y Shizu suéltalo inmediatamente o tendrás cargos penales por eso. Dijo San harta de la situación

-San eres una amarguetas tu no dejas hacer nada divertido. Dijo Shizu

-Shizu ¬¬

-= atsuya

-ok..Ahora fodo..Digo fudo yo te recomendaría que vallas pensando en un antídoto. Dijo San

-y por que debería hacer eso?. Dijo fudo como si nada

-porque si no lo haces te matare. Dijo san colocando una cara mega yandere que asusto a todos los presentes.

Eso si que definitivamente asusto a fudo (fudo asustado O.O eso es muy raro¬¬) tanto así que de inmediato fudo empezó a hacer una serie de "experimentos "para encontrar el antídoto que los regresaría a la normalidad, mientras tanto los demás buscaban algo entretenido que hacer, hasta que, un sonido proveniente de la puerta llamo su atención, pero también los horrorizo.

-abran la puerta somos control de animales. Dijo un hombre tras la puerta. Ninguno de los presentes pudo decir algo ya que inmediatamente escucharon control de animales salieron disparados a esconderse ya que si control de animales los capturaba tendrían que decirle adiós a toda su vida, y la única opción practica e inteligente que se les ocurrió fue salir de la casa de los hermanitos shirou y dispersarse por la ciudad, pero como no todo es perfecto, el destino quiso que al mismo tiempo en que casi todos salieron fudo logro terminar el antídoto que los devolvería a su forma original.

-Hey chicos ya tengo el antido…to. Dijo fudo al ver que no había casi nadie salvo San, Shizu y Fubuki.

- lo conseguiste tarde idiota. Reclamo Shizu

-ya cállense…fudo danos el antídoto que hay que espantar a los de control de animales. Y dicho y hecho fudo le dio parte del antídoto y volviendo a la normalidad, san pudo deshacerse de control de animales alegando que se había equivocado, los de control de animales a pesar de ser muchos, mas grandes y rudos (y al parecer algo estúpidos, sin contar ciegos) decidieron marcharse sin reparar que en dicha casa había un oso polar, un zorrillo y un DODO.

-ok, control de animales ya se fue, pero ahora el gran problema será encontrar a los demás que corrieron despavoridos cuando llego control de animales, y quien sabe en donde diablos se metieron.

-y eso a mí que me importa. Dijo fudo desganado

- ósea que tampoco te importa lo que le pase a kido verdad. Dice San con una cara picara, en eso fudo escupe toda la soda que estaba tomando y de inmediato toma el antídoto, regresa a su forma normal, sé alista y grita desde la puerta:

- el resto que se joda pero a MI kido no me le ponen un dedo encima o los mando de una patada al infierno.

- si, si lo que digas fudo pero nos tienes que ayudar. Dijo Fubuki ya normal otra ves.

- si y nada de vicios me oiste. Grita Shizu histérica

- etto una pregunta..¿podemos dejar a atsuya como esta o al menos dejar que se lo lleven?

-no Fubuki no podemos hacer eso. Dice la voz de la razón es decir San

-waaaa yo quería ser hijo único TT^TT. Dice Fubuki llorando

- si así es amado no me imagino al pobre de atsuya siendo odiado. Se burlaba Shizu, ya cuando todos regresaron a la normalidad, se dedicaron a buscar al resto del equipo lo cual sería un largo trabajo sin contar que control de animales le seguían la pista a los "invasores" también, por un lado Shizu y fudo no dejaban de insultarse y de mandarse indirectas bien directas, y por el otro Fubuki rezaba a los 4 vientos que atsuya no apareciera, esa situación estaba empezando a incomodar a San la cual estaba a solo milímetros de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VES?.Grito San hastiada, haciendo que todos los presentes tragaran grueso, y es que cuando San se enojaba era una persona totalmente diferente sin contar con su gen yandere latente.

-ok ok ya nos callamos pero no te alteres. Decía Shizu con tal de tranquilizar a San, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una heladería, en la en menos de 5 segundos Shizu ya se encontraba ordenando algo para comer.

-Dios esta niña no tiene remedio. Dijo Fubuki para sus adentros, pero al cabo de un rato se escucho un grito proveniente de dicha heladería a lo cual San, Fubuki y Fudo (este último a obligandas) fueron a investigar y para su sorpresa fue que en uno de los tarros de helado se hallaba nada más y nada menos que Midorikawa (acuérdense que mido-chan esta convertido en ratón) tratando de abrir dicho tarro lo cual a los presentes les pareció muy cómico ver a un ratón verde brincar sobre la tapa de dicho recipiente.

-ñiñi ñiñi ñiñi.(traducción: abre, abre ,abre). Decía Midorikawa

-que patético. Dijo fudo con un gran gotero en la cabeza ( algo como esto ¬¬U).

-ash..Vámonos mido-chan. Dijo San mientras cogía al ratón de la cola y lo sacaba de la heladería.

-ñiñiñiñiñi (TR: mi helado). Chillaba Midorikawa TTwwTT

-disculpen ustedes son dueñas del ratón. Pregunto una de las asistentes de la heladería

-digamos que si. Dijo Shizu-por que lo dice?

-quería saber si ustedes conocen al dueño o dueña de ese zorro de allá. Dijo la encargada señalando a un zorro blanco metido de lleno en un recipiente de helado de vainilla.

-o si que lo conocemos, no se preocupe nosotros nos lo llevamos. Dijo Shizu acercándose a dicho animal- ok pulgoso nos vamos. Cogiéndolo del cuello

-no soy pulgoso sabes y tengo un nombre y es suzuno fusuke oíste. Reclamo él

- si…claro..lo que digas pulgoso.

-grrrrrr.

-ok llevamos 2 con cuales seguimos. Dijo Fubuki

-saben prefiero dejar al mas predecible para el final, se que pueden dar las 12 de la noche y el seguirá allí. Dijo San (a ver si adivinan de quien están hablando).

-ok. Dijeron todos

- pero yo propongo encontrar a los mas problemáticos lo más pronto posible. Dijo Fubuki

-eso se arregla. Dijo Shizu

- o si que si. Dijo san con una mirada yaoista al 101%

-··glup··. Fue lo único que pudo hacer Fubuki, tragar grueso fue lo único que pudo hacer ya que sus días estaban contados al igual que su inocencia y su sanidad.

Todos los presentes se encontraron en un parque cercano para poner en marcha su plan que consistía en amarrar a Fubuki a un árbol y gritar por un megáfono lo más fuerte posible para así atraer a sus fugitivos.

-ok aquí vamos. Dijo San mientras tomaba aire, acomodaba el megáfono y grito a los 4 vientos:

-SE SUBASTA A SHIROU FUBUKI EL PRIMERO EN LLEGAR SE LO QUEDA POR TODO UN MES. Grito ella. Al cabo de menos de 1 minuto se diviso una nube de polvo a lo lejos y de repente aparece un pollito, un aguilucho y una ardilla un poco extraña gritando cosas entre ellos como "Fubuki es mío" o "aléjense de mi hermano" y cosas por el estilo.

-WAAA NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME ESTE UTILIZANDO PARA ESTO TTwTT Chillaba un pobre Fubuki al ver a sus "acosadores" debajo peleándose por él

- sorry for you fubu-chan así es la vida. Dijo San muy sonriente filmando la pelea.

-listo ya tenemos a 5 de los locos ahora quien sigue. Dice fudo

- a quien le dices locos. Se quejan los demás

- se callaron!.dijo San a lo que los demás le hicieron caso.


End file.
